


Make no Promises

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has heard enough of teenage wet dreams, inappropriate erections and missed chances. That's when he decides it's time to go Rhett Butler on his young friend.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make no Promises

## Make no Promises

by Leandra

<http://www.nuttersinc.de.vu>

* * *

* * *

"...and every time I see her I get those urges..." Clark said, fidgeting on his seat next to Lex, his hands flying through the air, a constant reminder that it wasn't a good idea to sit so close to Clark when he was explaining something. 

"Tell me about it," Lex interjected sighing, but Clark didn't even listen, but went on and on about how every time he tried to get closer to Lana or Chloe or another specimen of the female variety, his hands got cold, his body started shaking and he behaved like an idiot. 

"I wish I wasn't so insecure and I wish I had some sort of experience with women and sometimes I have the feeling I can't even think straight, because I'm so aroused that..." 

"Tell me about it." 

"My body is playing tricks on me all the time. I really wish I could do something about it, but I can't get close to any woman without making a fool of myself and I..." 

"Ever tried masturbation, Clark?" 

This time Lex's words penetrated Clark's ranting and his friend looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Are you kidding me, my di..." 

"Uh... no, spare me the details." Lex raised his hands in self-defence and closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths. Bad images. Bad images. "I'm surprised your Mom didn't stock up on detergent the way you're talking." 

Clark stared at him incredulously, then blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. It's just... I really feel horrible about all this." 

Lex turned towards him on the couch, making sure that he didn't invade Clark's personal space. As much as he sometimes wanted to do exactly that, it was as much for his safety as for Clark's. 

"Look, Clark. It's perfectly normal for you to get aroused whenever you're around beautiful women. You're sixteen and..." 

"Seventeen next month...," Clark interrupted him. 

"...seventeen, and you're thinking about sex all the time. It's only natural." 

"Does it get any better? I mean, when you get older?" 

"Sure, I..." Lex stopped himself, then laid a hand on Clark's shoulder, pressing it briefly. "Seriously?" 

At Clark's nod, he shook his head. "No." 

With a sigh of dissapointment, Clark let his head fall backwards against the back of the couch. 

"At some point it's easier to bear." 

Clark looked doubtful, so he decided to add an "I promise," although he somehow knew he was lying. Looking at Clark, he knew for sure that it didn't get better. But it was certainly no consolation to Clark if he told him, that he thought about sex almost 24/7. With Clark. No, no consolation. 

"I hope you're right. Because this thing..." Lex couldn't help following Clark's gaze down to his lap, "...is driving me crazy. It does what it wants, when it wants, wherever it wants. Today I sat in math and suddenly... I mean, who ever heard of algebra being a turn on?" 

Lex suppressed a smirk, thinking of his own math teacher back in boarding school, knowing for certain that he had thought algebra could be erotic, as long as one was educated by the right teacher. 

"I just wish I knew, you know, what to do when I'm with a girl. How to touch her, what she likes. That one time Lana was influenced by the Nicodemus flower..." 

Oh no, Lex thought desperately, biting down a snide comment, not that story again. By now he must have heard Clark Kent's erotic daydream a thousand times. He had even considered telling him about the whipped-cream-incident to stop him. 

"...and when she emerged from the water in this... this underwear, I really thought my heart would stop beating or had dropped in some other part of my bo..." 

"Clark." 

"..dy. I've never seen anything like..." 

"Clark." 

"...her in my whole life and I was soooo", he indicated the span with his fingers, "...close to just reach out for her and..." 

"Clark!" 

Clark finally stopped and looked at Lex a bit sheepishly with raised eyebrows, seemingly a bit embarrassed. 

"When are your parents coming back?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon, why?" Clark answered, and Lex really, really liked the trusting, innocent look on his face. Lex had no idea how he had earned that trust. Nobody ever trusted him. They all waited for him to stab them into the back at the first given opportunity. 

"We're going to make a field trip." 

"A field trip? Like in school?" 

"Yes. Like in school. Only better. Grab your things. I'll meet you outside in a few." Lex said, grinning. He'd had enough. Heard enough. For an entire lifetime. If he had to listen to one more retelling of an aroused, desperate and completely clueless high school freshman, he was going to end his life here and now. Or maybe just jump his bones and stop the words threatening to spill from his mouth with kisses. Or maybe even go for it and rip down Clark's trousers and go straight for his cock. Anything to shut him up. Anything to prevent hearing from Lana... and Lana... and Lana... and sometimes Chloe. No breasts, no pussies, no slim long legs and chocolate hair. He was sick of hearing about it. 

And it drove him even more insane than Clark, apparently. 

* * *

"Where did you say we were going?" Clark asked, taking another sip of his soda, in the process almost spilling it over the Ferrari's beige leather seats. Lex grinned when he saw the guilty expression on Clark's face. If there was one thing the Kents taught their son it was good manners, including looking guilty while destroying other people's property. Lex really couldn't care less whether there were soda-stains on his seats or not. 

"I didn't." 

"I know. I thought you might tell me now." 

"Metropolis," Lex said laconically, concentrating hard on the road to avoid seeing the crumbs of one of Martha Kent's brownies fall on his immaculate - well, heretofore immaculate - seats. 

"I figured..." Clark said, his voice slightly muffled by the food in his mouth. 

Desperately, Lex tried to remember if he had ever been a teenager. It seemed so long ago. He certainly hadn't killed so much food in one sitting. Clark needed feeding every 3 to 4 hours, much like a newborn puppy. Big paws, clumsy behaviour, huge, innocent eyes... yes, the description surely applied to his friend. 

Except that a newborn puppy was in no way so horny. 

"You're going to like it. I promise." 

"You always promise something. Every time you do, nothing good comes from it." 

"Ouch... now you're hurting my feelings, Clark." How could Clark assume, that... 

His train of hurtful thoughts was interrupted when Clark lay an arm on his shoulder. 

"Lex?" 

"Hmmm..." He risked a quick side glance and almost winced at the picture that presented itself. Clark with a doubtful look, something between embarrassment and consideration, eyes as wide as saucers, lips curled into a hesitant smile, remains of crumbs on his upper lip. He wanted to lean in and suck those sweet crumbs off his lip. Forcefully, he patted the evil thought away. Bad idea. Oh so bad. 

"It's nothing illegal, Lex, is it?" 

He thought about that, hard. "Well, ..." 

"It is illegal!" Clark sounded shocked, then intrigued. "Let me guess, you kidnap me and..." 

"Close, Clark. Get your mind out of the gutter. You're here by your own volition." 

His friend chuckled, then flashed him a smile. "Come on, Lex, tell me! " 

Lex rolled his eyes. "You won't give up, will you? You're going to see soon enough. Now, are there any of those brownies left?" 

He heard Clark rummage through a paper back and when he took a quick side glance, his friend had a brownie in his hand, studying it intently. 

"You're not getting it unless you tell me where we are going," Clark declared with a little smirk. 

"Are you trying to blackmail me? Evil doesn't become you, Clark. Besides, there were other people trying to blackmail me, who stood in a much longer tradition of corruption than you do. Needless to say they failed." 

"Leeeeexxxxxx..." 

"Claaaa-aaa-rk." 

"Lex!" 

"Clark!" 

Clark started to laugh, seemingly surprised that Lex had for once not answered as the slightly older brother or the sophisticated business men, but as an equal. The brownie came dangerously close to Lex's face and he snatched it out of Clark's hand. 

"That was mean!" 

"See what happens when you blackmail me?" Lex asked, grinning, busily stuffing the brownie between his teeth. His cook never baked such delicious brownies. Maybe he should ask Mrs. Kent if she wanted to give up living on a farm and work in his kitchen. Full-time. It was always the simple things in life, that made life worth living. 

"You're not going to tell me?" 

"No," Lex answered, smiling a bit. Keeping Clark at bay was one of his most cherished past-times. And he simply adored that pout. 

"Fine. I'm not going to talk to you anymore." 

"Yeah, sure. Wait till we've arrived at our destination." 

"Illegal?" 

"I'm not going to comment on this. Public relations, Clark." 

"You know my Dad is going to kill you if something happens to me?" 

" I quite vividly remember him storming my office with a shot-gun. I have no desire to repeat the experience. Calm down, Clark. I'm just doing something for you, your dad should have done some time ago." 

"So you're playing big brother?" 

"No. I think it has been established that I'm in fact in no way a blood relative of you," Lex said, then decided it was better to stop this conversation. He had no desire to add 'incestual thoughts' to his list of charges when it came to Clark Kent. He still hadn't recovered from that time, when the red-haired mental case claiming to be Clark's biological mother tried to convince him, that half of the blood running through his body matched the blood in Clark's system. Thinking about this particular episode still made him slightly nauseous. 

"I'm going to turn the radio on," Clark said after some time and Lex nodded. At least then he wouldn't have to answer Clark's questions about their destination. Clark Kent was in for a suprise and he didn't want to spoil the sight of the wide-eyed look on Clark's face the moment the realised where they were going. 

* * *

"A hotel?" Clark asked incredulously when they got out of the car in front of a huge, classical building. 

"Guess again." 

"Uh-oh." 

"Come on, Clark. It's cold, and we can get something to drink inside." 

He trusted Clark to follow him, and without looking back he navigated for the charmingly lit double doors. Rebecca had always presented a good taste. Even in the appearance of her establishments. 

"Is it what I think it is?" Clark asked softly, when they had entered the huge, red-carpeted reception hall. His voice was slightly wavy and Lex took Clark's arm, fearing Clark would run if he didn't hold onto him. Tight. The woolly texture of the flannel shirt felt strange under his fingers. The clothing was used to withstand farm work. Hopefully, it was strong enough to withstand his grip. 

"Lex..." a pleasant voice greeted him, and he grinned, relaxing his grip on Clark's arm a bit. 

"What a pleasure to welcome you in our house again..." 

"Rebecca. It's wonderful to see you. The last time we saw each other was at a very stiff charity reception if I remember correctly." 

"Yes. A charity event for orphans. You were in a good mood that evening," Rebecca said, smiling, presenting a healthy row of perfect teeth. 

"I feel like I'm in a bad porn flick... I can't believe this..." Clark whispered from somewhere behind his left shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Rebecca, but my friend Clark here seems a bit awestruck..." Lex said, shoving Clark in front of him. The boy blushed when Rebecca cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled. 

"Mr. Kent. Lex told me you would accompany him tonight." 

Rebecca, dressed in a figure hugging dress with a high slit, gave Clark an one-over and Lex hid his amusement carefully. Clark definitely looked like a deer in headlights, but right now the manners Martha Kent had tried to implant in him kicked in. 

"Mrs.... Rebecca," Clark said hesitantly and held out his right hand. 

"Charming..." she said, flashing a secret smile at Lex, then shook Clark's hand, looking at him approvingly. 

For some inane reason, Lex wished he had thought of employing a camera team for this special occasion. Martha and Jonathan Kent's innocent teenage son shaking the hand of Metropolis' most infamous madam. 

"Everything is prepared for your entertainment, Lex. If you would follow me..." 

With that she turned around, a whiff of expensive perfume flaring their nostrils. Lex softly laid a hand on the small of Clark's back and pushed him forward. Reluctantly, Clark started trailing after Rebecca, than suddenly stopped and turned around. 

"Lex, I..." 

"Shhh. I promise, you're going to like it." 

"Remember what I said about your promises earlier..." Clark said, hesitantly, his voice a whisper. 

"She's not going to bite. Unless you ask her to." 

"I can't believe you're..." 

"Shhh." Lex placed a finger over Clark's parted lips, frowning. "She is a lady. You don't want to disappoint her." 

"She's a pros..." 

Lex clamped a hand over Clark's mouth and leaned in, studying Clark intently and as he hoped, menacingly. In fact, he bestowed his most menacing look on Clark, the one that made his business partners recoil. 

"Don't let her hear that. She has more class than any other woman I've met." 

Finally, Clark nodded and slowly, Lex released his mouth. 

"Relax, Clark." 

Clark nodded again, but looked doubtful. 

Sighing, Lex took Clark's sweaty hand in his and pulled the teenager along. It was obviously going to be a lot more work for Clark to lose his virginity than he had thought. 

* * *

He congratulated himself on this wise observation about 45 minutes later. 

"How about her?" he asked, pointing at a beautiful, slim girl with dark chocolate-coloured hair, a pornographic vision of Lana Lang in maybe 5 years and with much less clothing. 

"I dunno..." Clark said. The constant blush that tinted his face made him look almost feverish. 

"Clark. We've seen almost every girl this establishment has to offer, and you've still not decided. What are you waiting for? Rebecca has the most beautiful girls in the country." 

"I know. I didn't say they aren't beautiful..." 

Sighing, Lex leaned back and watched another, more voluptuous girl with blonde hair enter the room, silently admiring her long legs. This wasn't about him. He could come back anytime he felt like female company. Not that it was very often. 

"You never gave me the impression you didn't like girls. But if it's a boy you want, Rebecca can arrange that as well," he said, trying to sound casually. An audible gasp from his right turned his attention back to Clark. 

"The girls... are fine. Thank you..." Clark said, sounding slightly desperate. 

Lex bit his lips, wishing he hadn't said that. 

"Listen, Clark. If this makes you uncomfortable, we can still leave and forget that I've ever dragged you here..." he offered, silently wishing Clark would agree. 

"No! I mean... it's not like anything like this is ever going to happen again." 

He almost laughed at Clark's obvious discomfort. 

"Did your Dad..." 

"... do this for me?" Lex finished the sentence and Clark nodded. 

"Lionel is nothing if not discreet. He had his secretary bring me here when I was 14." 

"Oh..." Clark said, staring at his fingers. "How..." 

"It was fine. I still remember her and it's a very fond memory. Look, the reason I brought you here is a) to take the edge of things, and b) to give you the possibility to have your first time with an experienced women and not with some equally insecure small town girl." 

Clark didn't answer and Lex reached out to place his fingers under his chin and lift his face, so he could meet his eyes. 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." 

Clark still looked doubtful, and just when Lex made an attempt to add some platitude, the boy finally found his voice again. 

"Those girls... they are all so beautiful. Why should they have to deal with a guy like me?" 

Lex snorted. "You're really clueless. First of all, as hard as it may sound. It's their job." 

Clark almost looked like he wanted to hurl and Lex hastily continued his sentence. " Second you're not so bad looking yourself, you know. And most women enjoy having an inexperienced man whom they can introduce to the world of passion." 

"That sounds almost sober." 

"Maybe I should have better taken you to a strip club..." 

Clark laughed, and he took this as a good sign. 

"No, this place is fine. It's beautiful. Elegant. Very...err... classy." 

"Well I hope so," Lex answered, grinning. 

Clark turned his attention back to the girls and they both watched in silence, Lex hoping that the torture of watching Clark choose the person to be his first would be over soon, so that he could go to the bar and drink himself into oblivion. With regret he thought about the glass decanter sitting on the side table in his office, full of 35-year old Scottish Whiskey. 

He desperately hoped Clark would make a decision soon, and not only for his own sake. From a careful, secret look at Clark's trousers, he could literally see the strain in the younger man and knowing that Clark was sitting only a few inches next to him, their shoulders almost touching, with a constant teenage hard-on in his pants, made the confines of his own pants shrink at a disturbing rate. 

He was ripped from his musings by a hesitant voice. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

He knew, he sounded impatient by now, but he wasn't able to hide his annoyance any more. 

"I don't know what I should do with them. And if I do it right, when I do something." 

He sighed deeply, wondering what they taught kids in Biology these days. 

"I've never even kissed somebody with tongue before..." 

Clark's voice was near whining and Lex had only so much patience. He had listened to a year of hormonal problems, constant hard-ons, inappropriate ejaculations and God knew what else. He wouldn't fail now that he was so close to getting those conversations behind him, hopefully once and for all. 

With a groan of annoyance, he cupped Clark's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, forcefully shoving his tongue between soft, pliant lips, exploring the boy's warm mouth briefly, before drawing back. 

"So, now you have..." he said, when their lips parted. Ignoring Clark's shocked expression, he continued, "Now would you do me the favour of choosing one of those girls and get it over with?" 

"No." 

"No?!" 

Was it just him, or was Clark smirking slightly? "Okay Clark, what does it take to lose your virginity? Do you even want to?" With a look at Clark's still tented trousers, he shrugged. "No, forget that. What do I have to do, so we can go back home to Smallville without me killing you or forcing one of those girls on you?" 

Clark was still smiling, looking adorable in his wide-eyed innocence, parted lips still flushed and a bit swollen from Lex's forceful kiss. 

"Kiss me again." 

"What?" 

"I said, kiss me again." 

"For a moment I was sure I misheard you..." Lex said, hoping his voice sounded half-way steady. 

Clark shook his head. "Please?" 

Not only did Lex only have so much patience, he only had so much rational thought left. Clark Kent begging for a kiss was a sight that made him throw his good intentions overboard. 

Reaching out blindly, he grabbed Clark by the collar of his button down shirt and hauled him forward. The warm, aroused teenage boy melted into his arms and he leaned in to capture full lips. It was even better the second time around. The first time he hadn't really allowed himself to feel or think. Now he was determined to find out exactly how good Clark's mouth tasted. Under the layer of warm arousal, salty and sweet at the same time, he could distinctly make out the remains of chocolate brownie's and soda, combined with Clark's own taste it was a lethal, addictive combination. 

Clark might not be very experienced, but presented with the hunger with which the boy explored his mouth, Lex briefly wondered if Clark had thought about kissing him before. The thought made him groan, and he pulled away with a last lick to Clark's swollen lips. 

The boy looked at him with a dazed, half-lidded gaze, and nothing Lex had ever seen was so beautiful. 

"Do you still want to lose that virginity of yours?" he heard himself say, astonished at his own, husky voice. 

At Clark's slow nod, accompanied by a blush, he stood up and grabbed his friend's hand. Somewhere in this big house there had to be a vacant room. 

* * *

"What's this?" Clark asked suspiciously, pointing at a small in-ground pool in the midst of the room. 

"A Jacuzzi, Clark. Why don't you get in while I pay a visit to the bathroom?" He figured it would be easier for Clark if they took it slow and the Jacuzzi made sure that Clark hadn't to undress in front of him. 

When Clark slowly started to unbutton his shirt, his back to Lex, he fled. Once safely inside the bathroom, he sat down on the toilet seat, head in hand, asking himself what exactly it was, he was doing here. 

Seducing a minor? Probably. Getting his best friend laid? That too. Being involved in homosexual activities with a teenager? In Kansas? Most likely. Quickly he summed up the number of years this little adventure would cost him in prison. And there was still Jonathan Kent's shot-gun to consider. Even if he could prove that the sex had been consensual, he would end up in state prison for at least several years, most likely with a shot-gun shaped hole in his head, which bore the signature of Clark's father. 

The fact that the act had taken place in a dubious establishment wouldn't decrease his jail sentence, either. 

Compare that to the positive aspects of getting Clark laid. The physical reward of being able to touch Clark and do to him what he had wanted to since the moment he had laid eyes on him. The emotional reward of being the first person to give this to Clark and the possibility that his feelings were returned. The promises of another opportunity to indulge in his fantasies in the future. However, he was already sailing close to the wind. 

If he thought about it, the positive aspects far outweighed any number of years spent behind bars. 

* * *

When he re-entered the bedroom, Clark was already sitting in the Jacuzzi, looking a little lost. 

"Got yourself comfortable?" 

"Huh-uh..." 

"Do you mind if I join you?" 

Clark shook his head again, looking a bit overwhelmed. 

"You can take it back, if you want. I won't mind," Lex said while he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. "I won't be offended. We can just sit and talk and order room service." 

He bit his lips, when he realised that he was a) deliberately diminishing his chances and b) sounded suspiciously like somebody out of a bad tele-novela. 

Gladly, Clark shook his head, moist locks flying. Quickly, Lex pulled down his trousers and his underwear, telling himself to stop talking himself out of this when it was obviously what he - what they both - wanted. 

He let himself down into the Jacuzzi, then shot a reassuring look at his friend. 

"You're alright?" 

Clark exhaled audible, then smiled. "Yes. Never better." 

"Come here..." he said softly, opening his arms, surprised when Clark crossed the space between them and settled in next to him, throwing his arms around his neck almost instantly. 

Remember, Lex, he thought, all those farm-produced muscles may fool you, but he is still very much an insecure teenager. He slowly started to rub Clark's back and suddenly there was so much skin to touch, so much bare flesh under his hands and he couldn't have cared less about a possible future dealer career in a high-security prison. 

And there were hands on his body, exploring him slowly, tentatively touching, sliding over the sensitive skin of his chest and stomach, brushing a nipple. It felt incredible, the hot water combined with the even hotter presence of Clark pressed to his body. Kisses were exchanged and Clark tasted like the slightly chlorinated water of the Jacuzzi and much like himself. 

Discarding any thought about if he would make it right for Clark - he had never bedded a virgin before, surprisingly - he let himself fall into the sensation of taste, and sound, and smell, and touch. 

He pulled Clark closer until Clark sat across his lap and they both broke their kiss, gasping at the feel of their erections brushing together under water. Lex could only smirk briefly, before Clark's mouth descended on his again with almost bruising strength, and he sent a pliant tongue past his lips, nipping and kissing and licking. 

Slowly, he let his hand travel down over rippled muscles, too many of them for a boy this age, even considering the farm work. Wrapping his fingers around both of their erections, he started to stroke slightly, brushing his thumb over the tip of Clark's cock on every upward movement. Clark released his lips, hiding his face in his neck, little pants and moans muffled by his collarbone. A shy hand slid down and was placed over his own, trying to increase the rhythm, and obediently, Lex sped up, feeling that Clark needed this. He had been on the edge for far too long. 

Muscles tensing, a little cry, followed by a full body shudder, and Clark came over his hand, almost unnoticed thanks to the water surrounding them. 

"Never...imagined...it would be like this with you," Clark whispered near his ear, moist breath washing over his skin like a caress. 

Carefully, Lex reached up and cupped Clark's face. 

"You imagined doing that with me?" he asked, incredulously. 

Clark started to laugh, post-coital, or not so coital, more post-orgasmic laughter bubbling from his lips, finding a giddiness in his release Lex hadn't felt in years. 

"Yes..." he finally said, then snuggled closer, planting a wet kiss on Lex's shoulder. 

"You're full of surprises, Clark Kent." 

"You have no idea..." 

"Apparently not yet. But I'm intend to find out. But before I continue my exploration, let's get you out of this bath, dry and into bed." 

"You sound like my mother when I was younger..." Clark murmured, a bit sleepily. 

"God forbid! Let's not talk about your mother here, or I have to figure out how I will ever face her again after tonight." 

He pushed himself up, glad when Clark supported some of his own body weight. 

"I'm not going to dry you off," he said, throwing a towel at a drowsy Clark, "or I'm really getting motherly feelings. And you don't want that, believe me, because then I'm not going to be able to fuck you anymore." 

Clark gave him one of his toothy smiles, embarrassment obviously forgotten in the aftermath of sexual activity. 

* * *

Rebecca's establishment provided a range of kinky equipment, themed rooms and other imaginative facilities, but everything Lex wanted at the moment was here with him in bed, lying next to him on his back in the white satin sheets. 

Clark had his arms folded under his neck like a pillow and looked at the ceiling with the self-satisfied smirked of somebody who had just been introduced to unearthly pleasure. 

If it hadn't been so fucking adorable, Lex would have felt compelled to scoff. 

"Still sleepy?" 

As an answer, Clark flashed him another grin and drew a finger down his chest, and below the line of the towel wrapped around his hips. 

"Or do you feel more adventurous?" 

He gasped a little, when Clark sat up, and parted the folds of the semi-wet towel, revealing his erection. 

"Definitely adventurous...", Lex mumbled, but it didn't sound as calm as he wished, because Clark chose that moment to curl his fingers around his cock and Lex gasped, taken by surprise. 

"Explore as much as you like," was the last thing he was coherent enough to say, because then Clark decided to act upon Lex's invitation and started to nibble on his throat, slowly biting and licking a trail down Lex's chest, intend to map every part of his body with tongue and fingers. 

Lex found himself arching into the touch, muttering a curse under his breath when Clark bit down on one of his nipples not too gently. The offended body part was then soothed with a wet lick, and blown upon. Lex had the impression Clark delighted far too much in watching his reaction. Clark's tongue found its way into his belly button and for a while, he seemed content in playing with his new-found toy, licking around the rim, pushing the tip of his tongue inside, driving Lex wild. He couldn't possibly know one of Lex's weaknesses was this particular part of his anatomy. 

"Oh fuck, Clark, don't..." he tried to warn his lover, when he found his erection suddenly and completely unprepared engulfed in wet heat. Inexperienced, and maybe a bit too slow and light, but his oversensitive, heretofor almost neglected cock didn't quite see any difference. Before he could even send an order to his brain, Lex came with an intensity that made his back arch off the covers. 

When the shudders resided and he opened his eyes, Clark was still kneeling between his legs with an astonished, thoughtful expression on his face. 

"Shit, Clark, I'm sorry..." he started, but found he couldn't quite suppress the hysterical laughter bubbling in his stomach. 

Licking his lips, an image that made Lex think of a really good porn movie, Clark grinned, then asked "Does it always taste so..." 

"Bad? Bitter?" Lex supplied. 

"Interesting." 

Lex chose not to answer, but gripped Clark by his shoulders and pulled him closer, wanting to taste his own essence on those lips. 

Thankful to his ministrations, Clark completely forgot to feel offended by Lex's hysterical reaction. 

* * *

Slowly, Lex opened his eyes, sneezing when thick, curly hair tickled his nostrils. He looked down at the head burrowed into his chest, and smiled. He hadn't felt so good in months. They hadn't managed to get rid of Clark's virginity, well at least not technically and he was almost glad for that. There was enough time to take care of that. And somehow he was sure that his problems were resolved anyway. He doubted women and unattended erections would be a topic between them in the future. 

He remembered falling asleep half on top of Clark with Clark's taste on his tongue, after he had repaid him in kind, which had been a delightful, and rather exhausting experience. 

Clark suddenly stirred in his arms, rubbing his face along his chest almost unconsciously, suddenly looking very young. 

Yes, it had definitely been for the best. 

"Morning..." Clark mumbled, his eyes still closed, his lips curled into a small smile. 

"Hey there." 

Clark finally shifted, pushing himself up on his elbows, a smile on his face that rivalled the light streaming through the curtains. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't live up to my promises," Lex murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of Clark's eyes. The boy needed a hair cut. He scolded himself for suddenly being so protective and it made him feel old, at least compared to Clark lying next to him. 

"Your promises always were worth crap, Lex, I told you so." 

"Why, thank you." 

Clark smirked. "I'm so hungry," he suddenly proclaimed, yawning and stretching. 

"Three to four hours..." Lex murmured, kneading the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Get dressed, I'll take you out for pancakes." 

"Good idea," Clark said, obviously immediately awake at the prospect of indulging in his insatiable appetite. 

Lex watched Clark jump out of bed and enjoyed the vision of Clark putting on his clothing, with his back to him, providing Lex with a welcomed view of Clark's backside. 

"I'm going to miss it..." 

"What? The Jacuzzi?" 

Clark turned around and nodded, still fighting with the buttons on his jeans. 

"I have a private pool, in case you haven't noticed." 

"Oh... right." 

Clark flashed him another of those smiles and Lex had to think hard for a moment why he didn't drag him back into bed, until he remembered that an unfed Clark was a complaining Clark with a stomach rumbling louder than the launch of a space shuttle. 

His musings were interrupted when his clothing hit his face forcefully. He filed the necessity of teaching Clark some manners towards grown-ups away for future use and decided to get dressed. 

"I know you're hungry, but..." 

"Pancakes." Clark said. "Pancakes are not a question of being hungry or not." 

"Okay...", Lex said sighing, resigning himself to the fate of spending the rest of his morning watching Clark stuff inane amounts of greasy food into his mouth. 

"Clark, about that whole "lose your virginity" thing..." 

Clark turned around, frowning slightly. "You're still in for the job, right?" 

"Err... yes. If you want to. I prom..." 

Wincing, Clark raised his hands, palms turned towards Lex. "No, don't say it. I believe you." 

Lex nodded and finished buttoning his shirt. Then he took a step closer to Clark. 

"Pancakes, huh? With raspberry sauce? I know this excellent place, they have the biggest, greasiest pancakes in all of Metropolis. You will be delighted, I prom.." 

A quick kiss stopped the words that had lain on his tongue and he forgot what he had wanted to say. 

Clark pulled back, his eyes twinkling. 

"Let's go, Lex." 

"Alright." 

The End 


End file.
